


They Bought One Bed

by Linedragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Series: Theme: Is this a shitpost? [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Beefy Bucky Barnes, Curtain Fic, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Drabble, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, is this a shitpost?, there is one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Linedragon
Summary: No, no, no, they'd had it wrong all along. THIS is how Steve and Bucky settle down.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Theme: Is this a shitpost? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647682
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	They Bought One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom, how do you reblog this so often, and not put it together? I'm not even on social media.  
https://www.ginifab.com/feeds/cm_to_inch/actual_size_ruler.html (outside link at your own risk)  
12 inches = 1 foot. average defrosted hunka supersoldier = 6 feet tall.
> 
> _canon is not mine, this is not an endorsement of canon, unauthorized duplication and distribution prohibited_

  


They finally had a place to call home. Full security. _Parking spaces_. A fancy kitchen and blankets galore and sunlit bulletproof glass.

For all of Bucky's cubbyholes, he'd insisted on an enormous bedroom. Steve had blushed. 

Now he said, "That's a joke. Because of the ice?"

"Nope! Best part of the future. Alaska King means it's _huge_. California King's about 72"×84"; this is _nine feet_ on a side." Bucky leered. "Wanna sleep with the shield? C'mon. We can afford it."

"But—"

"I will wash the sheets, Rogers!"

"Could we share it with a puppy?"

"...good thing I love you."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> just bc us disaster bi's can't do math doesn't mean these disaster bi's can't either ♥ 


End file.
